The present invention generally relates to golf cup bells, and in particular, to a golf cup bell positionable in a golf cup for providing an audible ring upon entry of a golf ball into the golf cup.
Most golf cups are typically made of soft metal or plastic such that when a golf ball enters such a golf cup, the sound produced may be described as a kerplunk, or a plop sound, rather than the ping or ringing sound produced by more traditional metallic golf cups. For many golfers, the sound a golf ball makes when entering the golf cup is an indicator of the successful completion of the hole and thus a significant part of the game.
Accordingly, prior art devices have been designed to reproduce the sound of the metallic ping or ringing of traditional metallic golf cups. One such golf cup is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,496 issued Oct. 17, 1978 to Yozo Niina. The Niina golf cup includes a circuit box having an energy source and an electronic sound producing device disposed interior the circuit box. A contact plate mounted on a top surface of the circuit box activates the sound producing device when a golf ball lands on the contact plate. The circuit box is attached interior the golf cup.
Another sound producing golf cup is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,930 issued Oct. 4, 1994 to John Frankum. The Frankum golf cup includes a vertical tube having top and bottom ends and a non-metallic carriage having a metallic portion suspended above a metallic plate. A golf ball entering the golf cup displaces the carriage causing the metallic portion of the carriage to make contact with the metallic plate thus producing a metallic sound.
One disadvantage of the above-identified sound-producing golf cups is that the devices are designed to replace standard golf cups as opposed to providing an accessory therefor.
Another disadvantage of the Niina device is that an energy source is required to produce the sound.
Additionally, each of the above-identified sound-producing golf cups include numerous parts which may require maintenance or repair over time.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a golf cup bell that improves over, or overcomes the problems and drawbacks of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a golf cup bell is provided including a bell, and a bracket coupled to the bell. The bracket is for supporting the bell in a gold cup such that a golf ball, upon entering the golf cup, strikes the bell causing the bell to move relative to the bracket, thereby producing an audible ring. Thus, the bell provides an audible indicator for indicating the golf ball""s entry into the golf cup. The present invention golf cup bell is designed to be removably mountable in a standard golf cup. The bell may define a central opening for receiving a flagstick therethrough.
In one embodiment of the invention, the golf cup bell includes a collar attached to a surface of the bell and a bracket defining an opening for receiving the collar therethrough. A plurality of retainers or tabs are provided for securing the bracket loosely about the collar so that the bell can resonate or move relative to the collar for producing an audible ring when the bell is struck by a golf ball. The bracket includes a lower portion for supporting the bell in the golf cup. The collar defines in part, a central opening in the bell for receiving a flagstick therethrough.
In accordance with the present invention, a golf cup, including a golf cup bell as described above, is also provided. The golf cup includes a cylindrical housing, a bell, and a bracket coupled to the bell for supporting the bell interior the housing, such that a golf ball upon entering the housing strikes the bell causing the bell to move relative to the bracket thereby producing an audible ring for indicating the golf ball""s entry into the golf cup.